All Because of You
by GirlWithin
Summary: She could feel his warm breaths fanning across her face, she could count his eyelashes, almost…touch his lips.“Oh by the way Granger, don’t look so scared. I would never hurt you. I'm NOT my father
1. Let the games begin

"Ferret."

"Mudblood."

"Wanker."

"Bitch."

"I HATE you."

"Well, glad to know the feeling's mutual luv."

"You are so full of yourself!"

"Right. Although I am dearly enjoying this _little_ spat of ours, I think there are more important matters at hand."

Malfoy's lips widened as his words hit the Head Girl. She gasped as she was jolted back to reality. _Prefect meeting. Right. Totally knew that. _Pursing her lips sternly, Hermione stalked over to the podium, yanked on astrained smile, then began the meeting.

Malfoy lounged lazily against the wall and watched Hermione with hooded eyes. He really had to hand to Granger. She was the epitome, pinnacle,top dog, queen, _climax_of organization. He almost wanted to smile when he caught sight of her neat and highlited notes. Then yet again, he never smiled. After all, smiling was for pansies like...Potter.

Hermione had just ended the meeting when she remembered Malfoy. It was really disconcerting how easily she could forget that there existed a Head Boy by the name of Draco sodding Malfoy. It's not like he _really_ did anything to fulfill his duty. Most of his time was spent spouting out smarmy comments or oozing out his sickening charm to trap girls into snogging him. He wasn't even the least bit attractive! Well, maybe a tad bit attractive, but once that awful mouth of his opened, the girls disappeared within moments. Okay. Now _that_ was a humongous lie. Far as she could see, only_ she_ was the one turned off by his mouth. Other girls seemed to adore it.

Malfoy grinned to himself. Oh how he loved these moments when Granger was riled up.She was almost like...a drug. Yes, that's it. She was exactly like adrug. So easy to take and the effects were so sadistically wonderful. He never believed humiliating someone could be so much fun.

"Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust as Ron opened his mouth and bellowed out her name. She sighed inwardly as bits of scrambled eggs flew out of his mouth and onto her side of the table. Really, the boy just had the most abominable table manners. Finally she exasperatedly turned to Ron who was agitatedly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"You have to help me 'Mione! I don't understand this charm!" Hermione sighed in disappointent. It really was pointless to hope that Ron actually wanted to talk her about something other than homework.

Malfoy slyly watched Gryffindor's Golden Girl. It seemed that Weasel was once again using her for homework purposes. _What an imbecile_.

The Great Hall hushed as Dumbledore tapped on his glass for attention.

"I would like to make an announcement about a new program that will be taking place this year. For those who are familiar with Muggle school curriculums, we will be having a theatre program. I hope that with this new course, all of you will be able to express your more creative sides."

Malfoy sniggered quietly. More creative sides? Who need creativity when there was Draco Malfoy to observe. I mean really, he was the poster boy for all that is perfect, beautiful, and creative.

"...therefor the play that we shall be performing this year is a classic within the Muggle world. I hope most of you will have heard of the play 'Romeo and Juliet' "

The students broke out in titters. Some were all for acting, others thought it was a waste of time, and a few just didn't care. Of course Malfoy fell into the latter catergory.

Hermione eyes shone with supressed excitement. Romeo and Juliet! A Muggle play! She turned to the side as Harry slid into a seat beside Ron.

"So, what's with all the uproar? What did I miss?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Hermione glanced at him suspiciously. Not only was he extremely late for breakfast but his glasses seemed a tad foggy and his hair was messier than usual. Peering a few seats down, she saw Ginny surrepticiously slide into her own seat. Hermione bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Ah. So _that_ was it. She turned back to her two friends as they discussed the play.

It was very late at night and the castle was quiet except for two pairs of shoes tapping on the floors. The light revealed a disgruntled Hermione and smug Draco. They were on their weekly rounds as Heads. Hermione hmphed and couldn't help but glance at Malfoy. He looked exceptionally energized tonight. It was almost disturbing how bright and glowy it was. Almost like Snape handing out candy. _Eww. Choke on bile._

"So Granger, trying out for the play? I know the absolutely perfect part for you. You could play the servant, you know, the one who does the toilet cleaning and eventually gets killed in the end." Malfoy' glinted as he crossed his arms and patiently waited for her to answer.

_Bastard!_ "Don't worry Malfoy, I hear that the part of the pet ferret was made _especially_ for you. Actually, I wasn't even going to try out for the play," Hermione spat back.

Malfoy grinned and Hermione was disgusted to see that his grins were a very nice contrast to his usual smirks. He shook his head then pasted on a fake look of sorrow.

"Aww...it's alright Granger. I know the whole stage fright thingis a big afliction upon your character. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He patted her head as if she were a petulant child. She slapped his hand away and defiantly placed her fists on her hips.

"Malfoy, I'll have you know that I do _not_ have stage fright. Why, I am as capable of acting as...an house elf is capable in cooking!"

She screamed in frustration asMalfoy began to laugh.

"Fine Granger. Let's have a bit of a bet shall we? How about we both try out for the lead parts and whoever attains the higher role wins the bet. Losers have to agree to one favor given by the winner. Deal?"

Hermione stared at his outstretched hand. Her mind was a mess of questions and caution signs. She really wasn't up to making a bet with her nemesis yet his comments had stung her pride. She abosulutely _hate_ it when others thought her less capable then she really was. After a few seconds, she made up her mind. Staring defiantly into Malfoy's twinkling eyes, she grasped his hand quickly, shook it, then tried to let go. He, however, had other ideas.

Malfoy tugged gently on her hand until she was flush against his chest. The telltale blush spreading across her cheeks betrayed how uncomfortable Granger really was in this compromising position. He bent low and whispered into her ear.

"Let the games begin, my dear mudblood. Let the bloody games begin."


	2. Confrontations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I did not have the genius idea to write a book about wizards and witches that would eventually make me filthy rich and famous everywhere. JK Rowling is the one with the genius brain cells and I applaud her for them.

This story is considered as AU and the characters OOC because the Malfoy in the normal Harry Potter series is a whiny snotty brat who can't even fight properly.

The morning was starting off splendidly.

Hermione stretched and yawned, then smiled when she saw her belly button peeking from under her tank top, in the mirror. However, as last night's events played in her mind, her smile morphed into a scowl.

_A bet. A goddamn bet. Oh god. _Hermione stamped her foot and sulkily dressed in her uniform. She really loved her position as Head Girl, she really did. But the whole sharing living accommodations with the ferret was like giving someone a million dollars then taxing them until they only had a dollar left.

It was just that Malfoy hated the Golden Trio so much. She had no idea what had started all the hostility, but it was growing stronger everyday. It wasn't as though he hated _her_ the most. He just insulted her because she was Harry's friend. She sighed and picked up her Potions book. _'I suppose Malfoy will never stop insulting me.'_

It was actually quite sad, really. The war was over with Harry as the winner. There really _should_ not be any more ill feelings between the houses. Yet there still was.

She finished packing her bag and cautiously opened the door. _Alright, look to the left. Now, right. Phew, no Malfoy._ Hermione strode into the room and laughed at her childish ways. Goodness! Was she really afraid of the big bad Malfoy?

"I am such an idiot," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hear, hear Granger. Hear, hear."

Hermione whipped her head around and inwardly groaned. _Not HIM! _The last thing she needed was walking and talking, not to mention insulting, proof of last night's little agreement. She squinched her eyes closed and counted to ten, hoping that he would magically disappear once she opened them. _Okay, open you eyes._

He was still there.

Hermione then tried blinking her eyes rapidly. She was blinking them so much, her eyes began to water and the image of Malfoy started to fade. _Yes! He's disappearing! He's disappe…never mind. He's still there._

Malfoy shot her a disgusted look. "Christ, Granger. I do hope you're not fluttering your eyelashes at me. It's a Pansy sort of thing and I don't appreciate it. " Hermione snorted. A Pansy sort of thing? Now _that _was droll. Malfoy didn't like Pansy.

Hermione discreetly tried to walk around Malfoy. It really was just her luck that Malfoy was standing, no _leaning, _against the portrait door. Malfoy didn't look like he was going to budge anytime soon. She stared at him and tapped her foot impatiently as he examined his nails carefully.

Hermione then took this moment to look at Malfoy. He had changed over the summer and not for the worst. He was much taller and his body had become lean and muscled. His hair was still the palest of blonde but now hung in soft strands instead of the gelled crap like in first and second year. And his eyes. Odd how she had just noticed that his eyes were a stormy gray instead of blue as she previously thought.

She was startled out of her contemplation when those very eyes blinked at her and she realized that she had been staring at him for some time. She lifted her head defiantly to as he grinned smugly. If only her cheeks weren't a rosy red!

He pushed off the portrait slowly and strolled over to her until he was only a foot away.

'_He's so tall,' a traitorous voice whispered in awe. _Hermione had to actually look up to meet his eyes since her head was barely above his shoulder. This, she thought was a great disadvantage on her part. Why, he could easily steal her stuff and hide it in a place she couldn't reach.

Malfoy's voice was husky when he next spoke. "Although your staring is quite flattering, I would rather you keep your eyes away from my gorgeous body. I'm frightened by the fact that your staring may make me…uglier."

Hermione glared fiercely. "I was not admiring you, so you can get that awful idea out of your perverted mind. As if. I was merely engaging in a…in a…. staring contest!" Even as the words flew from her mouth, Hermione cringed. That was possibly the worst excuse she had ever made. So, to save her temperature from rising anymore, she pushed Malfoy roughly and flounced out the door.

As soon as Granger left, Draco groaned. He was an idiot. He slid his fingers through his hair and contemplated the little encounter he just had with the Head Girl. What was wrong with him? He was a Slytherin. Not some bloody flirt. He had no idea what compelled him to even approach her. It may have been the fact that _she_ had wanted to avoid him. Why, she had even checked the common room before she sidled in!

It was almost…cute. Except Malfoys never thought about cute things. Scary torture devices were a Malfoy's idea of cute and fluffy. _'Yet you aren't at all like that cold bastard you call father,' _a spiteful voice hissed.

Malfoy's fists clenched subconsciously. How he hated Lucious. Even though the man was now in hell with stinking Voldemort, his awful Death Eater reputation still haunted Draco like the plague. People just tended to judge him by using his father. God, how he hated these preconceptions. He'd rather they not think about him other than in admiring ways.

He ran his hand through his hair one more time and watched as the strands fell back into place. _Damn, I'm hot._ Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he jauntily walked down to breakfast.

"Quiet down everyone. Quiet down. Thank you. I would like to make an announcement about the new play we will be having. Auditions for the lead and supporting lead roles will be held tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning while the rest of the role auditions will be held the day after." Dumbledore nodded his head then sat down.

The Great Hall erupted into excited voices.

Hermione gestured excitedly as Harry and Ron listened attentively to her summary of 'Romeo and Juliet.'

Ron scratched his head in confusion. "So you're saying that this bloke, Romeo, and this chick, Juliet, fall in love in a few days. Then they get married, have sex, then kill themselves and along the way other people get killed? This play is awesome!"

Harry chuckled and slung his arm around Hermione. "So 'Mione. Will you be trying out?" He was taken aback by the fierce determination that shone in her eyes as she beamed at him happitly.

"Of course, Harry! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm actually thinking about trying out for the role of Juliet. What do you think? Do you suppose…well…do you think that…you know…maybe I might have a chance?" Ron punched her playfully and grinned at Harry.

"I think, Harry, that our little girl has all grown up. I mean, look at her! She's all ready to join the big scary world of entertainment. Gosh, they grow so fast." Ron wiped away an imaginary tear and ducked when Hermione swiped at his head in mock anger.

"So Malfoy, going to try out for the play? Although, you'll probably will end up acting like a fool you know." Blaise Zabini smirked as Draco glowered at him. Draco calmly flipped him off and resumed eating.

Really, Zabini was such a waste of time. Not only did his insults suck but the way he presented them made Malfoy actually_ want _to help him become more cynical. Of course, Draco helping Blaise was a joke already in itself. The whole Slythering house knew that Blaise was a Malfoy wannabe. Malfoy had the power and respect that Blaise wanted and was unable to attain.

Malfoy lifted his head and just so _happened_ to glance over at the Gryffindor table. At that moment Hermione lifted her head and they locked eyes. Ignoring the heat that had suddenly ignited in the pit of his stomach, Malfoy slowly raised an eyebrow suggestively and mouthed 'Mudblood Juliet.'

He watched her look furtively around before she stook out her tongue at him before turning back to her two baboon like friends. Malfoy laughed out loud. That was amusing. Mudblood Granger had made him laugh. The irony in that was not missed by the observant Head Boy. He shook his head of such thoughts. It was Zabini who had corrupted his morning. He couldn't possibly think that Granger was amusing, could he?

Hermione propped her head on her hand and shrewdly observed Harry and Ginny. Both were in deep conversation and they seemed to be flirting with each other. _Interesting._ Ron called out to Harry and Hermione noticed how Ginny suddenly found her apple the most interesting thing in the world. Hermione giggled. How adorable.

She sighed longingly. She had always tried to convince herself that the right guy was waiting around the corner and right when she least expected it, he would swoop in and knock her off her feet. But that Mr. Right seemed to be lurking in a corner much to far away. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either. She was plain, just plain.

She brightened up however, at the thought of the play. Here was her chance to shine! By being on stage, she could show her Mr. Right just how wonderful she was. She was going to get the role of Juliet. She had to.

Malfoy was also deep within his thoughts. He looked around him and smirked when he saw the wide berth people gave him. _Hah! They're scared of me._ He then frowned. Since his father was giving him such a bad rap, he needed new ways to become the center of attention. A lightbulb flipped on in his head suddenly. _The play._ That was it! If he could get the lead role, everyone wouldn't have a choice but love him and admire him. He was going to get the role of Romeo. He had to.

**­­­**


	3. Voices in my Head

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any bit of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books. I especially do not own any of the characters for ownership of people (even fictional ones) is considered slavery and I really don't fancy having a Civil War on my hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Hermione! You were wonderful! You should have seen everyone! The expressions on their faces, the open mouths, the……" Hermione tuned out Ginny's bubbling enthusiasm. She had been good, hadn't she? _Now, Hermione. You really shouldn't raise your hopes. Sure, your audition had been amazing BUT the teachers may have thought otherwise,"_ chided her conscience.

However practical her mind was, she allowed herself a happy smile. She could allow herself a little happiness, right? She turned her attention back to Ginny when she felt a yank on her hair. "…and you gorgeous today! You really should care about your appearances like this every day." Hermione hugged her friend fondly.

"Thanks Ginny, but you know me. I only straighten my hair on special occasions. Enjoy this while you can, because tomorrow, it's back to the bush." Ginny's face dropped in disappointment. She really couldn't understand how uncaring Hermione could be about her appearance.

If she tried harder, the boys would start to realize that she was _actually _a girl instead of one of them. Her faced hardened with determination. Someday she would force Hermione to be more feminine…after all, this play could be her big break and god knows that Hermione needed a break.

Arm in arm, the two girls walked into the Great Hall for lunch and took seats across from Ron and Harry. Ron leaned in excitedly. "So, how did it go? Do you think you did well 'Mione?" Hermione shrugged indifferently.

She decided that it was best to take a neutral sort of stand in her opinion of herself. That way, if she didn't get the role, the humiliation wouldn't be all t0o bad. But if she did get the role….lots of modesty and " Oh, I didn't think I was that good!" phrases would come in handy.

"Ginny, Hermione, did you see Malfoy's audition? It was….it was…oh, I don't how to describe it." Harry looked helplessly at Ron. Ron scowled then stabbed his fork into the table.

"Just say it Harry. He was brilliant! I never knew the ferret bastard could read, much less act!" He sulked when he heard Ginny start laughing. "I don't think it's funny at all Gin. He really was good." Ginny eyes began to tear up as she clutched her stomach. Hermione sighed exasperatedly before casting the Receding Giggles spell.

"Sorry big brother, but I was just imagining what would happen if Malfoy did get the part of Romeo and Hermione, Juliet. Could you just imagine the tension? I could just see you two beating Malfoy bloody while Hermione stood by and took off points. " Hermione gasped in outrage.

"Ginny! I would never just stand by and take off points. I would get an authoritative figure then take away a fair amount of points from each person. I'm Head Girl, you know and Head Girls are fair." This time Harry and Ron joined in the laughter when they saw how serious Hermione really was.

She grumbled in irritation before hugging and ruffling each of the boy's hair and taking off for the library. She might as well get in some extra homework done to distract herself from thinking about the play.

000000000000

Draco scowled in annoyance as he watched Granger hug Potty and Weasel. It was absolutely disgusting how much she cared for them.

Great. The Golden Trio just had to go and ruin his lovely appetite. He pushed his plate away as his stomach clenched again, at the sight of her ruffling each boy's hair before walking off with a determined gait. He just couldn't understand it! She had no reason to hang around those two buffoons. She was twice as intelligent then them and she was far more wittier.

Come to think of it, she was far more intelligent than everyone in Hogwarts…except him of course. Draco grinned smugly. That's right. Granger and him were the top dogs of their class.

He shuddered when the traitorous voice chuckled, "_So basically you're saying that you and Granger are at par, therefore meaning you guys are perfect for each other?_" Malfoy paled considerably. His eyes glazed over as his mind began to argue with…well…itself.

Oh shut up. I do not think, nor will I ever, that Granger will be my equal. She's utterly too horrid looking. _She does look pretty today though, with her straight hair and all. Who would have thought that Hermione could look so naturally pretty? She's a very nice contrast from girls like Pansy who smear make-up on like peanut butter._

Malfoy peered down the table at Pansy. He took in her heavy eye shadowed eyelids, her light reflecting shiny lip gloss lips, and her eyelashes which greatly reminded him of Granger's normal hair style.

**Alright, Pansy does use too much makeup.**_ So you do agree that Hermione is awfully pretty today?_** No! That's not what I meant at all. By the way, it's Granger _not _Hermione.**_ But Hermione fits her so much better today since she's so soft and smooth looking. Granger reminds me of the bookworm and OCD over homework Head Girl we all have come to know. _**Stop it! I demand you stop this whole first name calling before I**… "Drakie? Earth to Draco dear!"

Malfoy jumped back in horror and crashed to the floor as Pansy's _peanut buttery_ face loomed in close. Her high pitched giggles filled the air as he tried to peel his face of the floor. His mind was thinking furiously as he entangled himself from a bench leg. He had to find some way to get rid of Pansy. God forbid, she might try to grope him or kiss him like many times in the past.

Finally he scrambled up and pasted on a look of agonizing pain as he faced Pansy. He slowly began to back away and towards the Great Hall doors. "Uh Pansy. I would love to stay and…chat…with you, but as you can see I have injured myself. Therefore, I need to go to the Hospital Wing. I may have internal bleeding, you know."

All in all, Draco thought that it was a pretty well told lie seeing as how he had to make it up on the spot. _I am brilliant!_ Pansy seemed to think as much since she let him go without further ado. Malfoy hastily made his escape and briskly walked back to the Head common room. He was so deep in thought he failed to notice someone walk out from the corridor next to him.

Hermione had her nose stuck in a book…again. She had been very excited when the third and updated edition of History of Hogwarts had arrived. Giving into temptation, she slowly perused the first few pages while ambling back to her room. She had just turned the corner when a large and rather warm _thing_ crashed into her causing her to tumble backwards landing on the floor painfully with the thing draped across like some dandy old curtain.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. The world was really against him today. Second time falling and within ten minutes only! He heard a groan from beneath him. Startled, he opened his eyes and was horrified, no, appalled by the fact that he had tumble into the Head Girl herself. Not to mention, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

Hermione's eyes slowly blinked open and she shrieked as Malfoys disgruntled face filled her vision. She began to wriggle and roll around to free herself which caused Malfoy to land heavily on his back next to her. She allowed him to curse for a few minutes before she snapped at him.

"Great job Malfoy. Not only did you succeed to knock me flat on my bum and knock the wind out of me with all your fatness, but you managed to send the new edition of History of Hogwarts flying into the wall," and saying so, she gestured her hand at her book which was now laying open on the dusty floor.

Malfoy glared at her. "Who cares about your dumb book. I have just been knocked down _on top_ of _you_. I should be the one that's angry. And I am _so_ not heavy. I probably weigh twice less than you do!" While saying this last line, Malfoy snuck a glance at her form. Okay, maybe he wasn't lighter than her. Her form was much tinier and daintier than his gangly one.

Hermione turned her head towards Malfoy to retort back when she notice just how close they were laying next to each other. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of her face.

Draco watched as Granger's eyes widened when she turned her head. He then realized the scant few inches their faces were from each other. He could almost count her eyelashes and freckles.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Finding the floor comfortable?" Both of the Heads closed their eyes in horror as Dumbledore's amused voice washed over them. Hermione scrambled up and offered a shaky smile.

"Uh, hello Professor. We were on the floor…because…well…it's actually quite complicated…" Malfoy smirked at her before interrupting,

"…what inarticulate Granger is trying to say, is that we were attempting…to get into character. Uh, for the play! There is that consummation scene, so Granger and I decided to practice the aftermath. That conversation is very crucial you know. " Malfoy paled, considerably. _You imbecile. What the hell! Cosummation scene?_

Dumbledore laughed a little before clasping his hands together and gazing at the ceiling. "Very good you two. It's wonderful how our Head girl and Head boy are setting such a good…_example_." With that, he looked straight at the humiliated boy and girl before he strolled towards the Great Hall.

The walk back to the Head common room was filled with silence.

Hermione had no idea what to say. She was so embarrassed! How could Malfoy say such a thing? Now Dumbledore probably thought she was one of those hussies who drooled anytime Malfoy came into a room. Evil prat.

Draco gritted his teeth angrily. What a bloody great day. First he falls twice, then the Headmaster finds him laying next to Granger, of all people. Now Dumbledore probably thought the whole interhouse unity thing was going on between Granger and him. Wretched girl.

Finally they both reached the portrait and silently they traipsed up their rooms. No smarmy comment of witty retort. No "ferret" or "Go to hell." Just silence.

000000000000

Hermione was woken up by a loud banging. She groggily opened her eyes and staggered to the portrait. As she eased it open, a red headed bouncing and shrieking girl bombarded her. Ginny. "THEY'RE POSTED! YOU HAVE TO GO SEE!" Hermione gaped at her and blinked, then blinked again.

Seeing as how she was too shocked to do anything more, Ginny waved her wand and changed Hermione into normal clothes before dragging her to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they stepped in, the whole room erupted into cheers and Hermione found herself on the shoulders Seamus and Dean.

Lavendar and Parvati jumped together and shouted out to Hermione. "You got Juliet! You got Juliet! You got Juliet!" Hermione felt herself being lowered to the ground as everyone watched for her reaction. Everyone fell silent as they watched her gob smacked expression change to joy.

The cheering started up once more when she sobbed and flung herself into Harry and Ron's arms. And even while crying with happiness, she couldn't help thinking, "_Mr. Right, here I come!_"

000000000000

Draco Malfoy fought his way through the crowd gathered in the Slytherin common room. When people saw exactly who it was, they fell silent. Draco haughtily walked up to the posted list and scanned for his name. Finally he spotted it and printed next to it was the sweetest word he had ever seen: 'Romeo'.

He turned and surveyed the crowd. Tentatively then growing stronger by the moment, the Slytherins clapped and whooped for their Head Boy. In groups, the Slytherins came up to him and gave him their compliments. Though nothing close to a standing ovation, they were congratulating him. And he knew that in their own slytherinny way, they were letting him know that they would support him all the way.

He couldn't help but let a small, but genuine smile grace his flawless lips. The admiring glances and looks of respect wanted to make him dance a jig. Soon they would forget that Lucious ever existed. Soon all they would remember about the Malfoys was Draco. And even while basking in the all the attention, he couldn't help thinking, "_I'm coming back!_"


	4. Holy Palmer's Kiss

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned anything, anything! If only I had a tiny bit of the Harry Potter series to call my own.**

**Now on with the story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco ran his fingers through his hair for he twentieth time that afternoon. He was so utterly bored, watching _Granger_ was more interesting. So he did just that.

He was amazed to see her sitting up straight with legs crossed, folded hands, and eyes wide open with rapt attention. _'How in the hell does she do it?'_ They had been watching the other role auditions for what felt like hours. He felt greatly honored to have been cast for the role of Romeo. But watching all these auditions with Granger, a.k.a Juliet, of all people? _Not_ what it's cut out to be.

Suddenly he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and curious, swiveled his head in Granger's direction. Slowly, ever so slowly, her fingers rose and deftly pinched her leg. She jumped and her almost closed eyes flew open and lost their drowsiness.

Malfoy smirked. So Miss Perfect Listener wasn't so perfect at all. He turned back to the stage and frowned. There were still at least twenty people left to be auditioned. He leaned back precariously in his chair and tried to think of a way to amuse himself. He shivered when he felt a warm puff of air hit his ear.

"Lean that chair back anymore and you'll fall, make a ruckus, and distract that poor girl who's trying to audition." Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly when Malfoy merely quirked an elegant eyebrow at her.

Malfoy felt her sigh before dropping back into her seat. He let out the breath he had been holding, slowly and silently. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he now felt sweaty, hot, and irritated. And all because she had breathed a little on him.

He twisted around in his chair until he faced her. "Granger. I would greatly appreciate it, if you would never get that close to me without a warning. A great amount of your germs assaulted me and I shall now have to shower before dinner."

He was delighted when he saw her cheeks redden in anger and her teeth grit together. _Now that is the Granger I love to hate._

Try as he might, he had to admit that twisting Granger's knickers was his absolute favorite pastime. Seeing her get so riled up was his euphoria and his drug-like high. Not to mention, she could fire back insults, and witty ones at that, which he thoroughly enjoyed fending off.

Pushing buttons was his _forte_.

"…I mean really Granger. Don't you ever brush your teeth or use mouthwash? Your breath is absolutely horrid." Malfoy beamed in sudden revelation.

" Oh, I know. It's a muggle tradition isn't it? Why, I bet you filthy muggles don'…" Malfoy smirked smugly when he caught her hand mid slap.

Hermione seethed with anger and glared at Malfoy scathingly. How dare he insult her! She, had already proved to him that she could act, and he still tried to find fault with her.

And how dare he insult her mouth. She definitely knew her mouth was squeaky clean, with her parents being dentists and all.

She glanced sadly at her now trapped wrist. Her strongest weapon, her slap, had been intercepted and diffused.

She was surprised when Malfoy suddenly dropped her wrist and scooted away from her.

Why, he looked like he was almost in pain. His pale blond strands of hair were masking his eyes and he was rubbing his hands absently on his jeans. She shrugged. Who was she to care about a ferret? _I guess he really is repulsed by me._

000000000000

Draco angrily scrubbed his hands. _Shit. What the hell just happened to me?_ He dried his hands gingerly before angrily storming out the bathroom.

He couldn't understand it, really. Everything was going just fine and dandy when she just _had_ to try and slap him. And he, being the genius he was, just _had _stop her.

He had never felt such soft skin.

He balled his fists up and gritted his teeth. How could her skin be so soft? So smooth? So….. "Damnit!" He cursed loudly when people looked at him strangely.

Out of all the girls he had touched and kissed, none of their skin had every really caught his attention. Why should he care? They were only tools for his use. Luckily, most of the girls he did fool around with were well aware of the fact.

He absolutely _loved_ skin…especially his own. There were so many different _kinds_. Not to mention, the skin on one body could vary in texture and feel in so many _places_.

Well, he would just have to find some way to cure this. Touching Granger was clearly breaking every Keep-Away-from-Crazy-Girls rule that he had every invented.

Of course, there was a bit of a problem when came to the play. He couldn't just _ignore_ the fact that he was Romeo and she was Juliet.

Or…maybe he could.

That's right. Draco Malfoy, cool cat and top dog of Hogwarts, was going to ignore Hermione Granger, resident bookworm.

Oh, if only the fates would be so kind.

He entered the auditorium, only to find Professor McGonagall tapping her foot impatiently. "Mr. Malfoy. We thought you would never get out of the bathroom." She shooed him quickly towards the stage.

"Now, I have asked Ms. Granger to show some of these auditionees the true joy and marvel of good acting. I was hoping you would help her."McGonagall's eyebrow twitched dangerously when he refused to budge. Finally he sighed and obeyed.

Draco sauntered up the stairs and onto the stage, until he stood next to Hermione who quickly glanced at him before brightly smiling at the professor. _Ass licker._ Draco crossed his arms and waited.

McGonagall turned to the eager watchers . "Okay, everyone. Gather around. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be performing their auditioning scene."

Both of their jaws dropped open in horror.

Hermione felt her lungs tighten in panic. _The auditioning scene! But that's the Capulet party scene. That's the…that's the…_

…_kissing scene! SHIT! _Malfoy's face drained of all color and he struggle to keep his cool and collected façade up. Oh, God. Why in all hell did the auditioning scene _have_ to be that one. What about the dying scenes? Those were wonderful too!

Slowly, like prisoners walking to the gallows, they advanced towards each other, until they stood face to face.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _Hah! As if I would kiss you, Granger._

Malfoy chanced a quick look at McGonagall and saw she was looking at him expectedly. He grimaced before pasting on an adoring smile and leaning in for his…kiss.

Juliet dodged out of the way and smiled slyly. Hermione, on the other hand, felt like throwing up. _Seeing Malfoy's looming face will haunt my nightmares forever._

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch." _Oh no, I have to touch him! What do I do? Should I just accidentally miss his hand?_

Hermione snuck a look at her favorite professor and was horrified to see her leaning forward in anticipation. _Fine Professor! Be like that. See if I ace the next test you give!_

Slowly her hand rose up. She raised her eyes and watched as his own hand rose up. There was a slight pause before they entwined their hands.

Draco wanted to kick himself. Hell, he wanted to kick a wall. Here he was, holding hands with the one person he was trying to avoid having skin contact.

He couldn't help but notice that her hand was incredibly warm and dry; much like a soft baby blanket.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" _Romeo, you idiot. Why the hell did Shakespeare have to make you so bloody horny and stubborn?_

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _Well, at least Juliet knew how to play hard-to-get. Stupid fourteen-year-old. Why'd you go and fall in love!_

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _Um…let's not__ do what hands do! There is a reason why lips are called lips and hands are called hands._

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." _Oh god. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can'……_

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged." _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit……………_

Malfoy froze. Hermione froze and blinked. Then slow as molasses, their heads leaned in. One foot away. 6 inches. 5inches. 4 inches. Nose to nose.

Hermione gazed hesitantly into his stormy eyes. She wasn't sure what she saw there, but she wasn't all to willing to experiment and find out.

Draco swallowed hastily when he saw her eyes flutter closed. His breath quickened as their lips neared each others. They were so close, they almost brushed against each other. They leaned a little farther….

"Splendid job! Two thumbs up! Wonderful performance Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." McGonagall clapped loudly as the audience looked at the two with shining and admiring eyes.

The two actors jerked apart and immediately stood a safe three feet away from each other. Hermione ducked her head down and tried to hide her red face. She couldn't believe that _she_, the ferret exterminator, had almost kissed…well a… ferret.

Draco felt humiliated. No. Disgusted was a more apt word to describe how he felt. He, as in Draco the bookworm degrader, had almost kissed…a…..bookworm. Being Romeo was _not_ turning out to be so hot.

The two teens shuffled around nervously, oblivious to their professor's praise. McGonagall pursed her lips sternly when both of them bolted out the door after she had dismissed them. Why, they had run as if their bottoms were on fire!

She shrugged. Teens today were so very difficult.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PEOPLE TO THANK

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton  
fire-fie  
existence92

Kandygurl4

JessicaDwyer

Thanks so much for reviewing! I LOVE You GUYS!


	5. With a Touch of the Forehead

**Disclaimer: I DO**not**OWN HARRY POTTER!**

I know you all wanted our favorite couple to kiss and I kind of snatched away the cookie. BUT just you wait! There will be plenty of smooching/snogging/kissing to come!

* * *

_Okay Harry old boy. Just relax and do your best. It's not like anyone else you know is going to be in the auditions that you know well. They probably won't even remember you. Just act your best and……_ "Harry?" 

_Shit._

"Ginny! Er…uh….what are _you_ doing here?" Harry ruffled his hair nervously as Ginny approached him.

"Oh! I'm auditioning. I really wasn't going to, but Hermione persuaded to try out." Ginny beamed happily.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait. So you're auditioning…now? As in…like…this very moment, instant, period of time?" Ginny peered up at him oddly then placed her hand on his forehead.

"You okay, Harry? You seem a bit frazzled." Harry jerked his head away and blushed. _Ginny's going to see me make a fool of myself. Ginny's going to want laugh at me. Ginny's going to see me…_

Ginny frowned in concern. Harry seemed a little bit…off today. Not that he wasn't off every day around her, but he seemed twitchier than usual. _Oh well, he is the Boy-who-lived-and kicked-Voldie's-ass._

Harry almost choked on himself when Ginny linked arms with him and strolled into the auditiorium. Now, why did she have to go and do that? He was mortified with himself. He had tried so hard to convince himself that Ginny was _only_ Ron's baby sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

But all he could see was a beautiful fiery red head.

It didn't help that more than half of the maled Hogwarts population seemed to see Ginny in the same light. Harry absolutely hated being jealous. He would give anything to not have the green eyed monster nipping at him constantly.

But he became jealous all the same.

He gulped nervously as they entered the auditorium together. In front of the stage, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were watching the auditionees closely. Every so often, one would scribble something onto their evaluation sheet.

The minutes seemed to trickle by at the pace of a snail. He waited and waited and waited some more. Finally Sprout stood up and bellowed, "Mercutio and Nurse auditions!"

Harry smiled as Ginny plucked at her hair nervously. "Alright, students. I want all the Nurse auditions to follow McGonagall through that door. The Mercutio auditionees will be in here."

Ginny uttered a faint 'good luck' before following McGonagall. Harry turned his attention back to Sprout who had reached into her pocket and extracted her list.

Auditions began.

00000000000

Portrait, couch, table. Table, couch, portrait. Portrait, couch….

"Granger! Stop pacing. You're making my fingers twitch."

Hermione's head snapped up. _Fingers twitch?_ She scowled when Malfoy pantomimed squeezing her neck and choking her.

He was right though. Her pacing was doing nothing but wearing out a nice straight line across the common room.

She couldn't help but be nervous. Her two best friends were auditioning this very moment and she very much wanted both of them to get in. She wanted to grin when she remembered how much arguing she had to go through to get Ginny to audition.

Looking at the clock one more time, she stopped walking abruptly and plopped down onto the couch, making Malfoy bob up and down on his side.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Malfoy closed his book forcefully and surveyed her. What a wreck.

Her hair was bushier than usual and her clothes were wrinkled. Her robes were off one shoulder and her shirt was misbuttoned. He snickered quietly.

She looked properly snogged.

Casting a glare over in his direction, Hermione glanced at the clock and didn't miss Malfoys huff of annoyance. She sighed. Then sighed again. She unconsciously shivered when Malfoy's cool drawl washed over her.

"So Granger. Why is Potty trying out for the role of Mercutio? He's seems more like a Benvolio. Why, Weasel would be better as hot headed _idiotic_ Mercutio." He grinned slyly at this.

" You know, I would love to see Mercutio (cough Weasel cough )die." Hermione curled her lip in disgust as a dreamy look crossed over Draco's face.

"I don't know if you understood the play, but right before Mercutio dies, you have to _hold_ onto him. As in…intimate contact?" She laughed silently as a look of horror replaced the dreamy look and Draco's eyes widened.

"Plus, I convinced Ron to try out for Benvolio. So Harry is trying out for Mercutio and Ginny is…yeah." Hermione finished lamely and looked at the clock again. She cringed when he scooted across the couch until he was next to her.

"Come again Granger? I could have sworn I heard a _pause._" He cocked his head and smirked as she twisted her hands nervously.

"I shan't tell you."

Malfoy crossed his arms and leaned back lazily. "That's alright Granger. I know how insecure you must feel about any plan you come up with. You don't have to tell me. I know you won't be able to take my criticism."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her bristle in anger. She was going to take bait in _three…two…one…_

"Fine! I'll tell you. But only because I'm am very confident in myself and have a _foolproof_ plan." _Hook, line, sinker._ Malfoy smugly congratulated himself on his cunning manipulating and reverse psychology skills.

"If you _must_ know, I'm trying to bring Ginny and Harry together. They already like one another…they're just too stupid to see it. So if Ginny gets the part of the Nurse and Harry gets Mercutio, they'll have to spend a lot of time practicing together. They have one big scene together."

Malfoy was surprised to say the least.

"You can't just force people to like each other! That's not the whole point of male/female relationships. The whole point is to stumble, fall, then get back up. Granger, _you_ might like to pad your friends' relationships, but I assure you, _they_ won't like it. Why, you're directing them like Napoleon directed his troops!"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the Napoleon analogy before giving into her irritation and annoyance. She was so _hurt_ that he shot down her idea so quickly. In a sick sort of way, she had wanted his approval.

"I'm not directing them at all! I'm just helping them. Ever heard of giving people a push forward? That's what I'm doing! Giving them a little push forward. Plus I wouldn't expect you to understand, with you being a cold hearted bastard."

She immediatedly flinched at her words. That last statement had been so out of line. Silence greeted her words and she stepped back instinctively as Malfoy began to steam up.

Of course, she had been on the receiving end of his insults many a times. But she had never_ truly_ seen him angry. Irritated, annoyed, smug, cocky, yes. Pure fiery anger… no. Well, here was her chance.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. How dare she insinuate, presume that he was a cold hearted bastard. She couldn't possibly know him. And that was what ticked him off. Although she was his sworn enemy, he had always counted on her to be pure and forgiving. That was just…her.

But to learn that even _she_ judged him, was a blow…to the mass in his chest he called a heart. It made him sick to know that although he_ had_ been a grade A bastard to her, she still wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt…even though the war was over.

He felt his lungs clench and his stomach turn as she cowered before him. Great. She was afraid of him now. He wanted to shake her until she understood, until she could see that he was no more different than she was. He knew she, like all the others, still thought he was Death Eater.

He knew it and yet it still hurt.

Hermione felt ashamed of herself as she tried to cower away from him. Gone was the smarmy git she had just been talking to. In his place, was a different person. His eyes were flecked with anger and…hate?

And _that_ was what scared her.

It wasn't the Death Eater rumours that scared her. She didn't put much faith in those anyways. But his ever-changing personality scared her.

Hermione Granger absolutely reveled in routine. Draco Malfoy, during the war, had been her constant. He was the one she relied on to never change. He would always be there to put her down and reduce her tears. He would always be the same.

But he changed.

He was suddenly almost civil to her after the war and she felt hope. Then he would dash that hope to the ground with yet another insult. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand _him._

She didn't even know if their relationship was hate-based anymore.

She backed away slowly and frantically looked around. The door was much too far away to run to and Malfoy was advancing towards her too fast. A dull thud was heard when he threw his book to the ground and it lay open, discarded…unwanted.

She retreated as quickly as she could and sucked in her breath sharply when her back hit the wall.

She had nowhere to go.

She looked up defiantly and quivered when he finally stood in front of her. She winced as he slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and leaned his head in.

Oh god. He's going to head butt me! Then he'll rape me, then kill me, then cut me up into little pieces, then he'll…

His forehead touched hers gently.

Her painful gasps quieted down and her heart sped up.

He pushed her forehead with his until the back of her head was up against the wall. She could feel his warm breaths fanning across her face, she could count his eyelashes, almost…touch his lips.

She relaxed and shut her eyes. Then softly, she began to weep.

Draco's eyes flickered open and he watched, in almost morbid fascination, big fat tears roll down her cheeks. The wet drops of salt water lingered on her closed eyes and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Well, he had gone and almost succeeded in being his father's son.

Hermione still had her eyes closed when she felt a rough and warm something brush the tears from that spilled out of her eyes. She blearily opened them and her heart stopped when she realized that it was _his_ thumbs wiping her tears.

She couldn't move.

She noticed his stormy eyes were no longer angry. They were now weary and sorrowful…like a sad puppy.

He pushed off the wall and strode towards the portrait. Right as he was about leave, he paused. And with his back still towards her, he spoke not in the self-conceited voice of a boy but in the weary voice of a man who is giving up.

"Oh by the way Granger, don't look so scared. I would never hurt you. I'm NOT my father."

Then he walked out.

Hermoine let her fingers unclench, then slowly slid down the wall before burying her face in her hands. She felt drained and vulnerable in this new face he had revealed to her. She knew he had been hurt that _she_ Gryfinndor's Golden Girl wasn't golden enough to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

She stretched out her legs and started when her foot brushed against something hard. Curiously she reached out and picked up the book he had thrown to the floor. Her eyes filled up with tears as she glanced at the page it had flipped to. It had accidentally ripped across the middle so that the first four lines stood out, bold as day.

_Two households, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

* * *

Whew! That was kind of a dark chapter. Anways…thanks to all my reviewers! 

**Kandygurl4** - Thanks so much for the review!

**fire-fie-** Well, in answer to my teasing Ch. 3……I've gotta keep you coming back for more! Supply and Demand, Supply and Demand.

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton-** I know the skin thing is kind of weird, but I didn't want to do her scent or her legs or something cliché like that. I mean everyone uses those.

**strawberrygurl**- Here the next chappie and one day later too!

**existence92**- Don't worry there will be plenty of kissing to come

**gimp-my-ride**- The harry and ginny part in this chapter's for you. I was already planning to give them parts anyways.


	6. The trouble with kissing

**Disclaimer: I do not hereby own any rights or part of the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling.** I WISH I DID THOUGH!

Alright people! Here is the long awaited kiss! COOKIE FOR ME!

* * *

"Georgie, my boy!" 

Fred clapped his twin on the back and did a little jig when George triumphantly held a piece of parchment up. Although he was gasping and clutching a stitch in his side, he tried to strike a gallant pose.

"Nicked it from the Slytherins. Gawd, I had to run through a shrieking mob of first year girls. Do you know how sharp those nails are?" George laughed ruefully as he rubbed a scratch on his arm.

He listened to the noisy chatter and cocked his head. "Fred, my friend. How do you propose we get those monkeys' attentions?" Fred bowed before jumping onto a table.

"BLOODY HELL! MALFOY AND GRANGER ARE SHAGGING IN THE HALLS!"

And with that, the whole room froze. Shocked, disgusted, appalled, unbelieving, faces stared back.

"Fred Weasley! FRED! WEASLEY!"

The shocked faces turned and saw an irate Hermione Granger stamp her foot angrily on the cobbled floor. Then the faces turned back to Fred for his reaction.

He leaped off the table and pecked Hermione on the cheek before joining his brother. George shot him a disturbed glance but continued on as planned.

"Alright people! I have gone through muchos muchos problemos to get this itsy bitsy piece of parchment. But I did it. For you. For all of you." George paused and shuffled his feet modestly as Fred and Lee clapped loudly.

"Anways….moving on! In my b-e-a-utiful hands I hold the list of parts! First on the list is the role of Mercutio who will be played by our very own hero…Harry Potter!"

Hermione hugged a now blushing boy as Ron whooped.

"Yeah, yeah. Now the role of Benvolio will be played by ickle Ronniekins!" Hermione jumped up again and dutifully hugged her other best friend.

"And finally, the role of the Nurse will be played by…hmmm…let me see…MY LITTLE SISTER?"

Ginny screeched loudly as Fred and George hoisted her onto their soldiers and paraded her around the room and out the portrait, while singing an impromptu rendition of 'Weasley is our Queen.'

Hermione sighed happily. She was brilliant wasn't she? _Yet you had to jump on Malfoy's feelings along the way._

She gnawed on her lip then discreetly slipped away from her friends and walked back to her room.

She felt horribly guilty. After all those speeches that Dumbledore had made about inter-house unity, she had gone and done the opposite.

She felt like a shitty Head Girl.

But what was a girl like her to do? She didn't fancy actually _talking_ to Malfoy to his face. _As if he would let you._ And she really shouldn't send him an owl. The school owls weren't all too reliable and Harry refused to lend her Hedwig.

She would rather use Neville's toad then Pig.

After much consideration, chewed nails, and gnashed up bloody lips, Hermione left Malfoy a note.

A simple note at his door.

Hermione stood stupidly staring at the woodwork of the oak door for a ten minutes before and scurrying away and pretending that the whole thing was bad dream.

You see, apologizing to Malfoy was at par with 'getting candy from Snape' on her _When Hell Freezes Over_ list.

Hell had just frozen over.

0000000000000000

Malfoy trudged up slowly to his room. His arms, legs, hell…his butt hurt.

Who knew Quidditch could require so much work?

As he neared the door, he saw something white stuck to the middle of it. He immediately froze and drew out his wand carefully.

Advancing slowly, he neared the white _thing._ He breathed in relief when he saw it was just a piece of paper. _Non-death eater related. Thank god._

Although the war was over, he still had to be careful. It was just the way he was raised.

To be paranoid.

He picked up the piece of paper between two slender fingers. How odd. It looked nothing like parchment. For one thing, it was completely white except for a few light blue lines running across.

He rubbed the pads of his thumbs on the edges and began to laugh. Really, this paper was so strange! There were three holes punched along the left side.

He flipped the paper over and saw neat and delicate writing.

Granger writing.

His first thought was to burn the paper. But he _was_ curious, so he decided to see if Granger had written anything worthy. _Not that she actually writes anything worthy._

_Malfoy,_

_I though it prudent to apologize for my sharp words to you last night. It was very uncalled for me, as Head Girl, and I shouldn't have been so rude to you, as Head Boy. It's just that I felt a bit…stung that you shot down my plan. But never mind that. _

_So… … … …_

_Sorry._

_Granger, Head Girl_

The paper slowly dropped from his fingers and he numbly walked over to the window. _She _had apologized to _him._

_She_ had done the unthinkable.

He should be feeling disgusted that a lowly muggle-born like her was attempting to gain his forgiveness. He should be spitting on the paper and stomping it to bits.

Instead, he felt fuzzy and warm.

He felt like he had too much alcohol. There was a ringing in his ears and he felt drunk.

Drunk with relief.

And for the first time in days, Draco Malfoy smirked.

00000000000000000

"Hello mudblood."

Hermione whipped her head around as Malfoy's drawl stabbed at her. She was surprised to see him actually approaching her and speaking, well more like insulting, to her. She was ashamed to admit that it felt fantastic to be acknowleged.

At least she knew he had accepted her apology.

Turning fully around, she tried to scowl at him but couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"Oh hello ferret. Talking to me so soon? And here I was enjoying my Malfoy free day. Will I never be rid of you sickening prescense?"

Malfoy couldn't help but grin happily. It felt wonderful to insult Granger again. These past few days had felt _empty_ since they had been avoiding each other.

"Oh, my dear _mudblood._ Will you never learn? I will _always _be here to insult you, degrade you, hurt you," he thought for a moment before leaning in and whispering in a spiteful voice, "and make…you…cry."

Leaning back with a triumphant smirk, he turned on his heel and strode into the auditorium.

He was just about to ascend the stairs to the stage when he felt someone shove him roughly. He lost his balance and tumbled ungracefully down the stairs until he was in entangled mess at the bottom.

He purposely chose to ignore the whoops and laughter that resulted.

Closing his eyes in pain, he rubbed his back and groaned. Suddenly he felt someone lean over him.

"Oh, my dear ferret. Will you never learn? I will _always_ be here to make you a fool, to show the world that I am smarter than you," there was a short pause, "and to make…you…cry."

Then with a firm pat on the head, she ascended the stairs regally…like a smug queen.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I would like to go over the famed balcony scene. And remember, passion! Love! Lust! The works!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at Professor Flitwick. _Passion? Love? Lust? This is Malfoy we're talking about!_

However, she complied and took her place in the transfigured balcony.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Draco couldn't help but really observe Granger as he spoke his lines. She really was a very good actress. _Not that I would tell her or anything._ And he _had_ to admit, they both made one hell of a good couple on stage.

Only on stage.

Hermione could feel herself sweating. Although both she and Malfoy were wonderful actors, things were just too awkward. Was it even possible to change from enemies to lovers in a few minutes. And if they did become lovers…how would they change back to enemies?

She was scared the line would blur; that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between enemies and…well…the _other_ thing.

She opened her mouth to say the next line when Flitwick threw down his script and agitatedly waved his stubby arms.

"No, no, no, NO! You skipped over a whole part. Mr. Malfoy, after that last line, you were supposed to jump from the tree you're in, to the balcony. Ms. Granger, you then run over and _both_ of you engage in a kiss."

Stunned silence met his words.

"Oh Professor, I really don't think Shakespeare meant that at all. I actually interpret it as a part where the two lovers are separated by this nice wall. It kind of conveys a sense of…longing?"

Hermione tapered off lamely as Malfoy sent her a withering look. Flitwick completely ignored her outburst and picked up his script.

"Let's try again from your last line Mr. Malfoy."

Draco really really hated his professor at that moment. Why, he was almost forcing him to kiss Granger. _Wretched short, dwarf-like, stubby man._

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Malfoy leapt nimbly from the tree onto the balcony. He raised his eyes until they locked with Juliet's.

Hermione felt like gagging and then retching. Flitwick expected her to run over and kiss Malfoy willingly? She snuck a quick glance at the professor. He was gesturing wildly at her.

Slowly she trudged over to Malfoy until she was less a foot away. His body was as stiff as a board and his lips were closed tightly. _Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't want to kiss._

She leaned in until her lips were inches away from his. His eyes were filled with some emotion she couldn't recognize. Disgust, maybe?

Finally, when she couldn't put it off any longer, she closed in the distance and quickly kissed him.

Now that she thought of it, the kiss wasn't really a kiss at all. It was more like two potatoes bumping against each other.

Drawing back, she sidled away until there was anice four feet distance away from him. Malfoy looked like he was going to cry or laugh, or maybe both. Either way, he did not look well.

Draco still kept his lips tightly closed. That kiss abosulutely, positively…_sucked._

He felt ashamed of himself. Wasn't he supposed to be the number one kisser in school? _A lot of good that reputation did for me._ It was sad how he couldn't kiss a simple girl, in a make-believe situation too.

He was pulled out of his mournful musings as Flitwick began to rant and rave about how awful they were. After a half hour lecture on _passion!_ , they were allowed to leave because their professor was much to aggravated to continue.

The walk back to the Great Hall was very quiet. But the dinner _in_ the Great Hall was even more quiet. As soon as they both entered, a good many people held their breaths, expecting an argument or spat.

None came.

Instead, Hermione took her seat next to Ron and Malfoy took his seat at the head of the Slytherin table. They didn't talk, look around, or smile. They just piled food onto their plates and blankly stared at the walls, trying to find a way out of the predicament.

"Hermione? You okay?"

Hermione smiled in gratitude as Ron slung his arm over her shoulder. She sighed and picked her food listlessly.

"Oh Ron. I'm having the most tiresome trouble with the play. I mean, I don't know how there is any way I can avoid the problem. But I do! I really want to NOT do it!"

Ron cocked his head. "What is it that do NOT want to do?"

Hermione buried her face into her hands. "I have to kiss Malfoy." She opened her fingers slightly to look at Ron. His face was frozen in horror and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

She was about to poke him in the stomach when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Could I see Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger for a moment in my office? It's quiet important."

Hermione began to panic as she stood up and followed the headmaster out the door. _I hope I haven't failed a test. But he wanted to see Malfoy too, so it can't be about tests. Oh no! It's about my work as Head Girl. I knew I haven't been doing enough. Oh, if I lose my badge, I'll die or…_

"Oh stop fretting Granger."

Hermione crossed her arms and walked more quickly so that she was closer to Dumbledore than Malfoy.

She arrived just in time to hear Dumblefore exuberantly yell "Peppermint humbugs!" before the gargoyle moved away to give entrance to the three.

Both of the teenagers were a bit surprised to see Flitwick already in the office. Unlike earlier, he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Dumbledore took off his hat before gazing calmly at one twitching Head girl and one bored Head Boy.

"It has come to my attention, through Professor Flitwick, that you two are having trouble in the…_romance_part of the play. I understand fully the difficulty you're having, which is why we have come up with a wonderful solution."

Flitwick beamed joyfully as Dumbldore leaned back and folded his hands.

"We have decided to send you two on an impromptu field trip to the States where Romeo and Juliet is playing tonight. Not only, will you have a wonderfully insight of America, but also you will be able to see just how other professionals portray the love between Romeo and Juliet. So change into some Muggle clothing and meet me here in an hour."

And with that, the door slammed shut on the two flabbergasted actors.

00000000

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You're early."

Mafloy glared darkly at the headmaster and sulked. How crazy could one man get? Sending him with Granger…alone…on a field trip? He was raving mad! Not to mention he still hadn't been able to eat dinner.

Where _was_ Granger anyways?

He perked up unconsciously when Professor Dumbledore called out to her. Turning around he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her.

She looked nothing at all like herself. She was almost…dare he say…pretty.

Clad in a simple white fluffy coat, jeans, and a colorful scarf, she looked very much like a normal Muggle and a sharp contrast to what he was wearing.

He had don on a black leather jacket, black pants, and shiny Italian leather shoes.

Draco felt his lungs tighten when she stood next to him, in front of the portkey.

She smelled wonderful.

He caught a waft of her hair and couldn't help but sigh longingly. She smelled like cookies, vanilla, and cinnamon.

He, on the other hand, smelled like expensive cologne.

Dumbledor clapped his hands eagerly. "Please place one of your hands on the portkey. Oh, I forgot to mention. You'll be transported to the Marionnette Theatre. Here is some money for dinner and off you go!"

Hermione felt the uncomfortable jerk on her navel and the sick spinning before she tumbled roughly onto the ground. She shook her head roughly and tried to regain her balance.

Instead, she crashed into Malfoy who had been immensely enjoying her dizzy attempts. She groaned as her face remained pushed roughly into hischest. She breathed deeply and smiled softly.

He was still holding onto her.

Malfoy seemed to realize that as well since he quickly pushed her off and brushed himself off haughtily.

"Well Granger. You're a Muggle, tell me where we are."

Hermione surveyed her surroundings carefully. Though she had been to New York before, with family, this looked nothing at all like the tall highrise buildings and sparkling nightclubs she had seen.

All she saw were trees, trees, and more trees. Central Park.

"Oh Malfoy! I know where we are! This, my friend, is the wonder of Central Park."

Draco's customary smirk wiped of his face. _Did she just call me as 'my friend' ?_ What really tickled him was that she hadn't even noticed.

Slowly his annoyance and irritation dissipated. She was just so _damn_ happy. There was no reason why he couldn't enjoy himself too. He could pretend that she wasn't his enemy for tonight.

But tonight _only_.

Hermione was jolted out of her happiness when she heard him laugh. _Not_ snicker…laugh. It was abeautiful thing.

His whole face changed from a broody dark appearance to a glowing countenance.

He looked very much like a pale and saintly angel.

She glanced quizzically at him. She hoped that this field trip hadn't made him lose his insanity. She really didn't feel up to dealing with an insane Malfoy. Especially a laughing one at that.

"Come on, Granger! Let's get some food!"

Then he capered down the path whooping and leaping about. Hermione chuckled to see him acting so carefree. _If only he could be like this every day._

Then she ran quickly to join him.

000000000000

"What is this called again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly as Malfoy sniffed his food disdainfully before taking a miniscule bite.

"This is called Chinese take-out and what you are eating right now is 'tangerine chicken'."

Draco reluctant expression slowly changed to puzzled delight as he bravely placed the whole piece of chicken in his mouth. Chewing quickly, he swallowed the morsel of food before reaching for more.

"Bloody Merlin, this stuff tastes great!"

Hermione bit down on her cheek as Malfoy eagerly began to shove chow mein and more chicken into his mouth. Who would have thought he would like Chinese food so much?

They were currently sharing a entrée together, a block away from Marionette Theatre. Hermione was almost drunk on how civil Malfoy was acting. They hadn't gotten into one fight! Just a few spats here and there, but other than that, they had been teasingly bantering back and forth.

They both had just finished their meal when she checked the time. 7:50. What?

"Malfoy! It's 7:50! Only ten more minutes until the show starts!"

Malfoy threw the trash into the nearby bin before sprinting back over to her. She was balancing on the tips of her toes and gnawing her lip in agitation.

"We'll just have to make a run for it, Granger!"

Hermione was about to protest when he grabbed her hand and began to drag her along. Laughing wildly, she pounded her feet into the pavement as Malfoy led the way.

Gasping for breath, they paid for their tickets and found their seat with five minutes to spare. That's when she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand.

She felt a jolt of unexplained disappointment when he sat down and let go of her hand. However, he did smile at her as the show started.

000000000000

"Oh wasn't the show absolutely wonderful? I mean, I can't believe how good everyone was. Not to mention it was all acting! They seemed so in love too!"

Draco listened quietly as Hermione continued to rant about how amazing the play had been.

But it had been wonderful. The acting _was _superb. It was so good, he almost blushed at how lovey dovey Romeo and Juliet were. Not to mention that the kissing scene was _hot_.

"Look Malfoy! It's snowing!"

He opened his hand and smiled when a snowflake drifted down. He looked up at his companion and laughed as she twirled around and with her arms wide open. Then suddenly she was right in front of him and her hands were grabbing onto his own.

She danced with him.

Though it was more of a twirling and spinning sort of thing, he couldn't get over the fact that here he was, holding hands with the prettiest muggle-born he had every seen.

Finally they reached portkey and both of them calmed down. She wrung her hands for a few minutes before throwing her arms around him and hugging him quickly. She let him go with a blush.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me tonight. I know it was really hard of you to let go of your prejudices but I know you did. I mean, I felt different in your eyes tonight, like maybe we were friends or something and…."

Hermione was rudely interrupted by Malfoy when he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her body against his. Then he did the last thing she would have expected.

He kissed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Special Thanks to existence92.

I owe the kissing to her adamant reviews!


	7. Negative Infinite

**Disclaimer:** 'I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own...more than you can ever know. Make my dreams come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is...

all rights to the money making Harry Potter series!'

Too bad it's only a song

* * *

Heat. So much heat. Searing heat.

His hands were burning paths along her arms, her skin, her nerves. Electricity raced through her veins then zipped through her stomach to leave a fiery heat in the pit. It sparked and hummed in warm soothing spirals throughout all her senses and she felt herself melting.

Into one big puddle of blissful mush.

Yet they hadn't moved one inch. Both seemed frozen in the horribly…wonderful feeling of it all. Their lips hadn't moved; they stayed pressed against one another…closed tight.

And although the kiss was nothing like those searing and _hot_ kisses she had seen in the play tonight, it was more than enough to end all thought…on the crime she was committing, the sin she was doing.

Kissing Malfoy had never felt so…_bad._

Hermione slowly lifted her trembling arms and gently pushed him back. She shivered as his lips lifted from hers and lingered near her face as if uncertain. Finally raising her eyes, she sought out his own and was barraged by the emotions.

She saw fear, confusion, horror all swimming within the gray depths. But the one thing she saw that made her step back and catch her breath, was the way he seemed to be debating….whether to kiss her again.

She would rather die than have that happen again.

The clock chimed and the two felt a jerk on their navel as they were whipped back to Hogwarts.

Ignoring the happy and chattering voices of their fellow classmates in the Great Hall, they silently trudged back into their shared common room.

Quiet…. contemplative.

000000000000000000

If there was one thing all the Gryfinndors knew, it was that Hermione Granger, genius, Head Girl, every teacher's dream, protector of the weak, voice of the timid, and ferret squasher….was a morning person.

It made sense, after all. Being the Golden Girl and all, she _had_ to be a bright and sunshiny person.

Therefore, you can only imagine how scared all the brave Gryfinndors were when their Golden Girl came down snarling, grumpy, and angry.

Not a pretty sight.

Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration as she dropped down into her seat and snatched a cup of coffee.

She had gotten abosolutely NO sleep. Every time she began to doze off, one certain Head Boy kept popping into her head. Therefore, she ended up with a heaving stomach every five minutes.

She took one bite of her toast before chucking the offending carbohydrate at the table angrily. _Great. Just bloody great. He's gone and made me lose my appetite._

Seeing as how breakfast was now a lost cause, she slung her book bag over her shoulder then trundled off to her next class. She was so absorbed in her musings, she failed to see the person in front of her until she bumped into him gently.

"Watch where you are going…mudblood."

Ah. There he was. Draco Malfoy, smirk and all.

Hermione's fist clenched and she narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was somewhat glad to see the deep bags under his eyes and his tousled hair. _Hah. At least I'm not the only one who didn't get enough sleep._

"Gosh Malfoy, you look like you've been to hell and back. Didn't get enough of sleep last night?"

Malfoy poked her in the chest indignantly. "You know, my lack of sleep is all…your…fault."

"What! All my fault?" she cried out in astonishment. "You kissed me first!"

Hermione took a step back when he began to grin happily.

"Why Granger, whatever made you think I was talking about our… _kiss_?" His grin widened even more when she couldn't think of anything to retort back. She gaped like a beached salmon for a minute before dryly retorting back.

"Gosh Malfoy…what else could it be? It's not like anything else horrendously, grossly, and sickeningly life changing, happened last night!"

Malfoy scowled as he leaned against a pillar and regarded her coolly.

"Look…Granger. _YOU_ made me kiss you, with all your sick happy twirly crap and _stupid_ delicious muggle chicken."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"You ASSHOLE! You're blaming…me! You _started_ the kiss!" The bell rang merrily and she threw her hands up in frustration. "Great. Just smashing. I'm going to be late for my next class, which is…"

She angrily yanked out her schedule, ripping the corner off in the process. Malfoy curiously watched as her faced paled of all color and she frantically hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I have rehearsal! Ginny and Harry are doing their scene and I _promised_Iwould watch!"

Hermione shoved him aggressively then stomped towards the theatre, her feet almost denting the stone. Suddenly she whirled around.

"YOU…" This word was spat out furiously. "…have rehearsal too and YOU better arrive on time."

Malfoy grinned smugly as he began to slowly saunter over to Hermione.

"Don't worry your bushy head about the my arrival. I'll be there on time. Wouldn't want to miss any…_kissing_….we might do."

Hermione raised a hand to stop his advance towards her before looking up with a smirk plastered across her face.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Malfoy. Your kiss was P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C. On a scale of 1-10 I rate it, _negative_ infinite."

Then she fled, therefore missing the appalled and horrified look that washed over Malfoy's face.

0000000000000

"A sail, a sail!"

"Two, two; a shirt and a smock."

Harry and Ron cocked their heads as Ginny entered the stage with Davey Creevy in tow.

"Peter!"

Ginny waited for a minute before furrowing her brows and discreetly looking behind her for Davey. _Oh dear Merlin._

Davey was staring at the floor in a fit of stage fright. Silently, Ginny pleaded for the young boy to say his one line. _C'mon Davey. It's only one word. One measley word and you are done with the play._

Finally the little boy shuffled over to Ginny. Trembling still he opened his mouth and squeaked out his line.

"A..a…an..anon!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and quirked an eyebrow when he raised his head a bit then stuck his tongue out at her.

She began to snicker softly but her brother elbowed her in the side sharply and whispered sharply.

"Stop making cow eyes at Harry, Ginny. You're going to miss your lines and mess up."

Ginny angrily snorted then turned to Harry for support and help. However he just haughtily raised an eyebrow before whispering back to her.

"Ron's right you know. I _am_ amazingly handsome, being a hero and all, but the cow eyes really _don't_ work for you."

Ginny gritted her teeth before wrenching out her next line from her snarling mouth.

"My…FAN, Peter."

She snatched the fan angrily from Davey but instantly regretted her harsh actions when his face crumpled and his eyes widened.

Mercutio paused dramatically then shot the nurse a disgusted look.

"Good Peter, to hide her face; for her…_fan's_… the fairer of the two. "

Harry grinned wickedly as he put emphasis on the word 'fan.' He could almost feel the angry heat radiating off the steaming redhead.

"God ye good morrow, …._gentlemen._"

Harry held back a chuckle as Ginny practically spat the word 'gentlemen' out. He really shouldn't have vexed her so, but she was so much fun when her red hair seemed to blaze and her eyes snapped at him.

Mercutio leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms.

"God ye good den, cough fair gentlewoman."

Now even Ron was staring at him. Harry nervously snuck a glance at Ginny who was simmering over on her side with shaky Davey.

He sighed in relief when Flitwick called a break but yelped loudly when someone punched him in the arm…hard.

"Oh! Terribly sorry Harold. I didn't see your great fat lump of a body, in my way."

And with that, Ginny flipped her hair and flounced off into audience. Ron, with an admiring shake of his head, slapped Harry the on back before following his sister over to Hermione who was sulking next to a sulking Romeo while watching the auditions.

Harry shook his head and jogged down the stairs. He threw an arm around Hermione and was taken aback by the intense glare Malfoy threw at him. _Sheesh. What's up with the ferret?_

The whole group looked up when the auditorium doors banged open and Blaise Zabini strode in with a triumphant and smug look in his face.

He was about to pass the group when he abruptly turned and faced Hermione who was now standing and warily watching him.

"Well, hello…Granger," he purred. "I thought you might want to know that _I_ have attained the part of Tybalt who is fair Juliet's cousin." He slimily winked at her.

"I heard they were really…close."

Hermione's eyes widened with disgust as he ran a finger down her cheek down her neck.

There was silence for a few seconds before the males around her responded.

Harry saw red before his eyes as he leapt towards the smirking Slytherin. _How dare he touch Hermione. I'll kill him. I'll rip him from limb to limb. I'll…_

"Shit!"

Both he and Ron froze as Malfoy leapt up and slammed Zabini against the wall angrily. Gripping him by the front of his robes, he shook the boy until his teeth rattled and snarled into Zabini's face.

"Don't you ever…fucking….touch Granger again. Don't even _think_ about it. You touch her, you die. Clear, you asswipe?"

Malfoy drew out his wand and with one lazy flick Blaise's wrist was broken and he was whimpering as he ran out the door.

Malfoy whipped around and stormed towards the door. Just as he reached the entrance he stopped with his back still facing the stunned Gryfinndors.

"Oh Granger. Tell Flitwick I can't make it to practice today, I'm sick."

He took one more step before halting abrubtly again.

"I know what you pussypants are thinking right now but don't even hope for it. I was _not_ helping you…or Granger for that matter. I wanted an excuse to hurt Zabini and you gave me one. Nothing more, nothing less."

And with that, he walked out.

Ron turned towards Hermione and whistled.

"Bloody hell. Did you see the way he broke Zabini's hand? I'd watch out for that one, Hermione. He's abosolutely barmy!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly.

"You're right, Ron. He's crazy. Should be put into the loony bin, that one."

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and all.

Just to let everyone know...I will be out of the country from this Thursday to the 31st. So until then...MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-Love GirlWithin


End file.
